1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device, and more particularly a centralizing clamp for an optical fiber.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical devices are becoming increasingly popular, particularly for use in networking applications. In an optical network or other circuit, optical devices are interconnected via optical fiber, which serves as the transmission medium for transmitting information between the devices. Similarly, an optical device is often made up of multiple optical components that are interconnected, internally within the device, via optical fibers.
The conventional techniques for interconnecting multiple optical components within a device is through the use of a pigtail. A pigtail is essentially a length of optical fiber that includes some type of plug or ferrule attached to at least one end of the fiber. The ferrule provides some structural support to the optical fiber making it easier to handle and to connect directly with optical components or other optical fibers. A pigtail is typically pre-assembled and provided ready to be connected to an optical component. An optical device may utilize one or more pigtails to optically interconnect any number of optical components.
A pigtail is typically assembled by first cutting a desired length of optical fiber from a spool, and winding the fiber into a more compact configuration to facilitate its handling. The coiled fiber may be subject to various manufacturing steps, such as stripping the protective covering off at least one end of the fiber, cleaning the end of the fiber, cleaving the end of the fiber to obtain a high quality optical surface, and attaching a ferrule to the end of the fiber. During the process, the fiber may be clamped or otherwise restrained to maintain the ends of the fiber in a desired position during one or more manufacturing steps.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a centralizing clamp for a fiber, such as an optical fiber.
In one illustrative embodiment of the invention, a centralizing clamp is provided for positioning each of a plurality of fibers along a predefined clamping axis, each of the plurality of fibers having an outer diameter that differs from an outer diameter of others of the plurality of fibers. The centralizing clamp comprises a base and first and second clamp jaws movably supported by the base, relative to the predefined clamping axis, between an open position and a closed position to hold any one of the plurality of fibers therebetween. The first and second clamp jaws are constructed and arranged to position each one of the plurality of fibers coaxial with the predefined clamping axis when moved toward the closed position. Each of the first and second clamp jaws includes at least first and second clamping surfaces, the first clamping surface being angled with respect to the second clamping surface.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a centralizing clamp is provided for positioning a length of fiber along a predefined clamping axis, the fiber having a fiber axis and an outer diameter. The centralizing clamp comprises a base and first and second clamp jaws movably supported by the base relative to the predefined clamping axis between an open position and a closed position to hold the fiber therebetween. The jaws are constructed and arranged to capture the fiber with the fiber axis initially located within a region of uncertainty about the clamping axis and position the fiber coaxial with the clamping axis as the first and second jaws are moved toward the closed position. The region of uncertainty has a diameter that is greater than the outer diameter of the fiber.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, a centralizing clamp is provided for positioning a length of fiber along a predefined clamping axis. The centralizing clamp comprises a base and first and second pairs of opposing clamp surfaces movably supported by the base between open and closed positions relative to the predefined clamping axis. The first and second pairs of opposing clamp surfaces are movable toward first and second planes, respectively, as the first and second pairs of opposing clamp surfaces move toward the closed position to form a fiber receptacle that is configured to position the fiber coaxial with the predefined clamping axis. The first plane intersects the second plane along the clamping axis. At least one of the first and second pairs of opposing clamp surfaces is engageable along one of the first and second planes, respectively, in the closed position.
In yet a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, a centralizing clamp is provided for positioning a length of fiber along a predefined clamping axis. The centralizing clamp comprises a base and first and second clamp jaws movably supported by the base relative to the predefined clamping axis between an open position and a closed position. The first and second jaws are constructed and arranged to form a fiber receptacle when moved toward the closed position. The fiber receptacle is configured to position the fiber coaxial with the predefined clamping axis. The clamp further comprises a sensor, supported adjacent at least one of the first and second clamp jaws, that is adapted to detect a presence of the fiber within the fiber receptacle.
In still another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a centralizing clamp is provided for positioning a length of fiber, having an outer diameter, along a predefined clamping axis. The centralizing clamp comprises means for capturing the fiber initially located within a region of uncertainty about the clamping axis, the region of uncertainty having a diameter that is greater than the diameter of the fiber, and means for positioning the fiber coaxial with the clamping axis.